1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wheelchairs and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for supporting a user on foldable footplates of a collapsible wheelchair.
2. The Background Art
For many years wheelchairs were one solid unit, bulky, hard to transport, and very user unfriendly. However, these wheelchairs did provide a means for people with limited mobility to move around. These wheelchairs had a one piece solid, non-removable footplate that made it difficult for many patients to get out of the wheelchair. This particular difficulty was solved when the two fold-up footplates were developed. These fold-up footplates have at least two advantages: 1) the footplates fold up allowing a patient to easily get out of the wheelchair, and 2) they enabled manufacturers to develop a collapsible easy to transport wheelchair.
The fold-up footplates come with some disadvantages also: 1) there is a gap between the two footplates varying in size depending upon the wheelchair manufacture and design, 2) many of these footplates are unstable and bend down when down pressure is applied, and 3) many of the footplates have no provision for keeping the patient's feet from slipping off to the rear.
The Wheelchair Footboard, Patent Number Des. 305,521 issued Jan. 16, 1990, is a wheelchair footplate. This particular footplate design is common. These footplates, fold up to allow a patient to place feet upon the floor, or fold down for a patient to rest the feet on. When these footplates are in the down position there is a gap between them, and when the patient applies down pressure, the footplates bend allowing the patients feet to slip down into the gap causing pain and discomfort. This footplate design also has no provision for keeping the patient's feet from slipping off to the rear.
The Footplate Assembly For a Wheelchair, Patent Number Des. 315,539, issued Mar. 19, 1991, addresses the addition of a strap attached to the support tubing and attached to a peg at the back corner of the footplate. This design does not allow a patient to put the feet close together. Many patients would prefer, on many occasions, to have the feet together. If a patient, with this design, puts the feet as close together as possible and applies down pressure, the footplates will bend down causing the pegs holding the straps to the footplates, to dig into the patient's adjacent feet.
The Stroller Foot Rest, patent Number Des. 282,832, issued Mar. 4, 1986, is a one piece footrest for a stroller. This type of footrest is incorporated into some wheelchairs, however this design does not fold up out of the way, for a patient to easily place the feet on the floor. This type of footrest is designed to be permanent part of the stroller as well as a permanent part of a wheelchair.
The subject of this patent application is designed, among other things, to cover, bridge the gap, stabilize, and help keep a patient's feet from slipping off to the rear, on the wheelchair footplate.